Benutzer:Wolke 2
Meine Lieblingssongs aus jeder Folge Glee-cast-02 (1).jpg|'Staffel 1' Dontstopbelieving.jpg|Overtüre: Don't stop Believing Episode 2 Push It.jpg|Jenseits von Gut uns Sue: Push it Poison.png|Acafellas: Poison SingleLadies.png|Kinder der Lüge: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it) LastName.png|April, April: Last Name ItsMyLife-Confessions.png|Angeregte Organismen: It's my Life/Cofession pt. II NoAir.png|Spielverderberspiele: No Air Episode 8.png|Remix: Bust a Move Furcht und Tadel.jpg|Furcht und Tadel: Proud Mary Balladen.png|Balladen: Lean on me Haarspaltereien.png|Haarspaltereien: True Colors Wer ist im Bilde.png|Wer ist im Bilde: Jump Alles steht auf dem Spiel.png|Alles steht auf dem Spiel: You can't always get what you want Hello.jpg|Hallo Hölle!: Gives you Hell Glee-Episode-15-The-Power-of-Madonna.jpg|The Power of Madonna: Virgin Fergalicious.jpg|Liebe ist ein weiter Weg: Fergalicious (Nicht verwendet) 284px-Iceice.png|Schlechter Ruf: Ice Ice Baby Guter Ruf.jpg|Guter Ruf: The Boy is Mine Der Traum macht Musik.jpg|Der Traum macht die Musik: Safety Dance BadRomance.jpg|Viel Theater: Bad Romance Give Up the Funk.jpg|Im Takt der Angst: Give up the Funk OverTherainbow.jpg|Triumph oder Trauer: Over the Rainbow GLEE_Cast_-_Season_2.jpg|Staffel 2 Empire state of mind.png|Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten: Empire State of Mind Brittany-Britney-glee-15785081-653-452.jpg|Britney/Brittany: I'm a Slave 4 You Glee-finn-wedding-toast-525x350.jpg|Das neue Toastament: Losing my Religion Santana-mercedes-duets.jpg|Duette: River Deep - Mountain High Glee205.jpg|The Rocky Horror Glee Show: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch me Glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg|Ungeküsst: Start me Up/ Living on a Prayer Singin in the Rain - Umbrella.jpg|Ersatzspieler: Singin' in the Rain/Umbrella 300px-Marry You.jpg|Amor muss verrückt sein: Marry You Valerie.jpg|Neue Welten: Valerie 180px-S2E10 Last Christmas.png|Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat: Last Christmas Thriller 3.PNG|Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle: Thriller/Heads will Roll Firework Glee.jpg|Liebeslied zum Leid: Firework SING!454.png|Das Comeback der Teufelin: SING Tiktok.jpg|Dicht ist Pflicht: Tik Tok 300px-Touchme.jpg|Sexy: Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) Glee-loser-like-me-480x332.jpg|Unsere Eigenen Songs: Loser like me TinaFollowYou.jpg|Nacht der Vernachlässigten: I follow Rivers Glee Lady Gaga Born This Way April27newsnea.jpg|Born this Way: Born this Way Rumours.jpg|Das jüngste Gerücht: Don't Stop KlaineProm.jpg|Rivalen der Krone: Friday Back-to-Black-glee-22134799-500-423.gif|Totenfeier: Back to Black Glee-I-Love-New-York-New-York.jpg|New York!: New York, New York ' ' Glee-Season-3-Cast.jpg|Staffel 3 Glee 301 weve got the beat performance tagged 640x360 1259695.jpg|Das Purple Piano Projekt - We got the Beat Shelby&Rachel.jpg|Einhornpower - Somewhere Brit run the world.gif|Das Maria Duell - Run the World (Girls) glee-blaine-covers-last-friday-night-rory-befriends-finn.jpg|Irisch was los - Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) Pezberry123.jpg|Love Side Story - A Boy like That Rumor Has It Someone Like You.jpg|Böse Klatsche - Someone like You/Rumour has it Glee-I-kissed-a-girl-400x300.jpg|I kissed a Girl and I liked it - I kissed a girl Young64.jpg|Die Zeit deines Lebens - We are Young Glee-extraordinary-merry-christmas-2-480x319.png|Galaktische Weihnachten - All I want for Christmas is You S3E10 We Found Love (1).jpg|Will will - We found Love BADperformance2.jpg|Was würde Micheal Jackson tun? - Bad Sexy and I know it.jpg|Spanisches Blut - I'm Sexy and I know it Glee-stereohearts.jpg|Gorilla mit Herz - Stereo Hearts Blaine_Anderson_-_Cough_Syrup.gif|Auf dem Weg - Cough Syrup FighterGlee.png|Im Schatten des Bruders - Fighter YouShouldBeDancingGlee.png|Saturday Night Glee-ver - You should be Dancing Glee_Brittany_Santana_Wanna_Dance_With_Somebody.jpg|Houston, wir haben ein Problem - I wanna Dance with Somebody (Who loves me) SchoolsOut.jpeg|Am Ende aller Kräfte - Schools out Dino.png|Auf einem Ball vor unserer Zeit - Dinosaur Mean2.JPG|Menschliche Requisite - Mean Tongue Tied3.jpg|And the Winner is... - Tongue Tied Graduation glee.jpg|Zukunft voraus - You Get What You Give glee-full-cast-season-4.jpg|Staffel 4 Callmemaybe.png|Die Neue Und Die Alte Rachel - Call me maybe Hold it against me 5.gif|Britney 2.0 - Hold it against me Celebrety Skin.jpg|Wenn Die Muse Nicht Küsst - Celebrity Skin Ustv glee s04 e04 4.jpg|Trennung Ist Der Liebe Tod - Mine Everybodytalks.jpg|Die Rolle, Die Dir Zugedacht - Everybody Talks Greased.jpg|Glease - Greased Lightning Superman.jpg|Dynamische Duette - Superman OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Wiedersehen Macht Freude - Gangnam Style full-performance-of-dont-dream-its-over-from-swan-song-glee-new.jpg|Schwanengesang - Don't Dream It's Over JinglebellRock_Sam.png|Tatsächlich ... Glee - Jingle Bell Rock No Scrubs.png|Ladies First - No Scrubs Love song.png|Kalender Boys - Love Song Girl on Fire.png|Die Diva in dir - Girl On Fire Quinntana.jpg|Eine lässt das Lieben - We've Got Tonite FootlooseHQ.jpeg|Dramen á la Hollywood - Footloose Cold Hearted.jpg|Fehde - Cold Hearted GleeCreep.jpg|Heimliche Laster - Creep Glee-Your-Song-Full-Performance-Video-622x349.jpg|Letzte Chancen mit Schuss - Your Song Fight for Your Right (To Party).jpg|Süße Träume - Fight Four Your Right (To Party) We Will Rock You.jpg|Licht Aus - We Will Rock You Superstition.png|Gutes Braucht Seine Zeit - Superstition Hall of Fame.png|Vom Finden Der Liebe - Hall Of Fame ' Klaineeee.jpg|Love Love Love - All You Need Is Love Dantana 1.jpg|Tina In The Sky With Diamonds - Here Comes The Sun 42f20775317ef86d0c080a914985690f.jpg|The Quaterback - Make You Feel My Love Pamela+Lansbury+680x395xkatygaga3jpgpagespeedi.jpg|A Katy Or A Gaga - Roar TEOTOOW (21).jpg|The End Of Twerk - On Our Way Movin_Out'-11-36-55-.PNG|Movin' Out - You May Be Right Into the Groove.png|Puppet Master - Into The Groove Glee UnairedChristmas 1.jpg|Previously Unaired Christmas - Here Comes Santa Claus 640px-Frenemies promo pics (13).jpg|Frenemies - Every Breath You Take 1000px-Gloria7.png|Trio - Gloria City of Angels2.png|City Of Angels - Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For tumblr_n2p28nPv001rmawp3o1_500.jpg|100 - Valerie (Sorry ist kein Bild von der Performance aber Brittana musste einfach hierhin) 5.12e.png|New Directions - Don't Stop Believin Glee514img7.jpg|New New York - Best Day Of My Life Glee-bash-1a.jpg|Bash - Not While I'm Around Glee-516-Songs.jpg|Tested - Love Is A Battlefield 640px-5x17PumpinBlood.jpg|Opening Night - Pumpin Blood Do-wop-that-thing-500x281.jpg|The Back-Up Plan - Doo Wop (That Thing) Scnet glee5x19 1867.jpg|Old Dog, New Tricks - Lucky Star Tumblr n547wpI0XX1ql1znmo1 500.jpg|The Untitled Rachel Berry Project - Pompeii ' ''Meine absoluten Lieblingssongs (Glee)'' Staffel 1 *Don't Stop Believin' *Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) *It's My Life/Confessions Part II *Ride Wit Me *Keep Holding On *My Life Would Suck Without You *Hello, I Love You *Loser Staffel 2 *Empire State of Mind *Billionaire *The Only Exception *Science Fiction/Double Feature *Teenage Dream *Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer *Valerie *Dog Days Are Over *Thriller/Heads Will Roll *Landslide *Loser Like Me *I Feel Pretty/Unpretty *Somewhere Only We Know *Songbird *I Love New York/New York New York *Light Up The World Staffel 3 *One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot *I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)/You Make My Dreams Come True *Rumour Has It/Someone Like You *I'm The Only One *We Are Young *We Found Love *Cough Syrup *Fly/I Believe I Can Fly *Fighter *So Emotional *Dinosaur *Love You Like a Love Song *Mean *Paradise By The Dashboard Light *Tongue Tied Staffel 4 *It's Time *Hold It Against Me *Barely Breathing *Teenage Dream *Don't Speak *Mine *Juke Box Hero *Everybody Talks *You're the One That I Want *Don't Dream It's Over *No Scrubs *Centerfold/Hot In Herre *Love Song *Don't Stop Me Now *Diva (Song) *Nutbush City Limits *Shout *Footloose *Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way *Wannabe *Fight for Your Right (To Party) *Hall of Fame Staffel 5 *A Hard Day's Night *Help! *All You Need Is Love *Here Comes The Sun *If I Die Young *Applause *My Life *Here Comes Santa Claus *The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late) *Brave *I Believe in a Thing Called Love *Every Breath You Take *I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For *Toxic (Staffel Fünf) *Defying Gravity (Staffel Fünf) *Valerie (Staffel Fünf) *Be Okay *Just Give Me a Reason *Best Day of My Life *Love Is a Battlefield *Pumpin' Blood *Wake Me Up *Doo Wop (That Thing) *All of Me *Girls on Film *Pompeii Meine Lieblingsfolgen Season 1 *Jenseits von Gut und Sue *Alles steht auf dem Spiel *Wer ist im Bilde? *Hallo Hölle! Season 2 *The Rocky Horror Glee Show *Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle *Dicht ist Pflicht *Sexy *Original Song *Born This Way (Episode) *New York! Season 3 *Irisch was los *I kissed a girl and I liked it *Saturday Night Glee-ver *Menschliche Requisite Season 4 *Kalender Boys *Die Diva in dir *Eine lässt das Lieben *Heimliche Laster *Letzte Chancen mit Schuss Season 5 *The Quarterback *Frenemies *100 *New Directions Meine Lieblingsbands und Sänger *Darren Criss *Panic! at the Disco *Fall Out Boy *5 Seconds Of Summer *You Me At Six *3OH!3 *Cro *SDP *Kraftklub Meine Lieblingsserien *Glee *Supernatural *How I Met Your Mother *The Big Bang Theory *Breaking Bad *Gossip Girl *Faking It *Orange Is The New Black Meine Lieblingsfilme *21 Jump Street *Fluch der Karibik *Step Up 1-4 *Paranormal Activity *Kindsköpfe *Pitch Perfect *Fack Ju Göhte